The game begins
by JessicaChristinaSoares
Summary: Jessica is an usual girl, and lives a normal life. Until she, without having a clue, gets face to face with a killer. Not any killer. She would be lost, if it weren't for the NCIS team. They'll help her, of course. But she'll help them too. Will the NCIS team be able to deal not only with a murderer, but with a game that he created in his own head? Find out!


**Chapter 1. When all started**

There was I on a plane, arriving into a whole new country. United States! Finally my dream was becoming reality; my Exchange would start! I was so excited to meet my tutor Beth, that I only knew by internet. I got off the plane and at the moment I got my baggage, my phone rang. It was Beth telling me she would be late. No problem, I said. And it wasn't a problem since I was so happy. An middle aged man passed trough me and asked me what time it was; Four O' clock I replied, so happy to be training my english. He was using some kind of uniform that I tought it looked fabulous on him. A couple minutes after I saw my tutor from far, and when I was on my way to meeting her, I heard something like a shot, then someone screamed and all the people on the airport just hide themselves, scared as hell. I lost Beth in the crowd and I just kept looking the reason for all that mess. One guy caught my attention, because he was carrying a huge bag and I had a perfect vision of his face. Some beard, black and beautiful eyes, perfect hair cut. And then he saw me.

Everything happened so fast. He opened his bag and took a mask of it. And also a gun. I ran, not knowing exactly where I was going. No one at least tried to help me, everyone too scared to even trying. He ran after me, of course. I ran even more and tripped on a couple of bags on the way, falling on my own arm. He pointed the gun at me, and I just closed my eyes thinking about how stupid was I for being in the wrong time, at the wrong place. So I heard sirens, bunch of them. I opened my eyes and saw when he jumped out of a window that wasn't so high. He just looked at me and I could say by his eyes that he was smiling. The stranger picked a car and ran off while I was still out of air because of what happened. Anyway, what happened? Did someone died? If yes, was that guy a killer?

Lots of agents from everywhere came talking to me after I got my arm "fixed". I just twisted a little, nothing serious. Beth was on the other side, also telling what she saw. A special agent called Fornell asked me if I knew the victim.

- There is a victim? – I asked.

- Yes, there is. It would be of a great help if you could just check if you know him. – He said, looking directly at me.

I agreed and he tooked me to see the body. I was totally cool until I actually saw the guy. It was the middle agent man using the fabulous uniform that had asked me the hours. I felt sick and asked to leave but he told me that I had to make a police sketch and I just walked away a little. I needed to take a breath. What the hell was happening? I saw the face of a killer? A lady came close to me while I was freaking out.

- Hey there – she said, with a soft voice – My name is Caitlin, but you can call me Kate. Agent Kate Todd. I have something to offer you.

- Hey Kate – I said, trying to figure out what was it.

- Well, I work for NCIS, and we can offer you protection. In Exchange, you could help us with the investigation telling us eveything you just saw. NCIS Always protects witness when their life is in danger.

- My life is in danger? – Was all I said.

Agent Todd told me that they were looking for that killer for so long, and no one ever noticed his face. Well, some people did, but they never survived to tell them. She also told me to stay calm, and pointed me directions to get in a car, where two more agents were having a conversation. Ok, more like a fight. Fornell, that showed me the body, and another one that I haven't seen yet. Kate passed by the two of them and told me to get in the car and so I did. So I met Anthony, a really good looking agent that was having fun with the "heavy discussion" happening in front of him.

- Boss will kick his ass! That remembers me of a movie. You know, Kate? – He asked but she didn't replied. I saw the reason right away. Their "boss" was coming in our direction.

- Drive – he said, and Tony turned the Keys.

- Gibbs? FBI? All done? – Kate asked, looking at him.

- Done – he said, and then kinda smiled at me – what's your name?

- Jessy – I said.

- What? – He said, looking confused.

- Jessica, sir. People call me Jessy sometimes, or just Jess.

- Well, welcome Just Jess.

He didn't said anything for the rest of the way.


End file.
